


Good morning :)

by blu3moon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Hugs, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu3moon/pseuds/blu3moon
Summary: Nagito waking up Hajime, as usual.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 94





	Good morning :)

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb n short but I felt like posting it so enjoy ig <3

_“Hajime. Hey, Hajime.”_

Nagito impatiently leans over his boyfriend, lovingly capturing his yet asleep face. It is like a daily routine at this point, and Komaeda never gets tired of it. 

The brown haired male grunts, feeling a cold hand on his cheek, along with the calm whispery voice he's hearing. So he opens his eyes while trying to adjust to the light around him. The curtains are wide open, the weather outside peaceful and sunny. His eyes meet something even lighter than the room.

“ _Who are you_?”

He asks in a groggy voice. He then hears a chuckle. He can see clearer now. 

“ _Nagi_ -” Nagito sighs in reply before he finishes what he wants to say, yet the smile he always has on doesn't leave. Maybe because it's his awkward smile too. Or maybe he just loves smiling around Hajime. “ _To be honest, it's kind of disappointing you're asking me this. Did you actually forget me? Not that I'd be surprised..._ ”

Hinata was now fully awake. Next to Nagito, who looks kind of anxious despite smiling. Hajime has memorized almost all of Nagitos expressions and their meaning.

' _Is Nagito really worried about something so dumb first thing in the morning? But on the other hand, I did just ask 'Who are you?' I have no brain power right after I wake up. Do I have any in general? Probably not.'_ Hajime thinks to himself _._

“ _Good morning. Of course I wouldn't forget you. We're literally engaged_.”

Knowing Nagito, he's probably going to say something self-deprecating. And so he does.

“ _Maybe I am just that insignificant to you... But it's okay. For someone like me t-_ ”

Nagitos words are cut by a morning kiss. It's rather harsh though. Probably because Hinata can't stand it when Nagito badmouths himself. And a kiss is an effective way of shutting him up. After the kiss, Nagito smiles like a fool in return, hand on Hinatas cheek.

“ _What the hell do I have to do to make you understand that I love you?_ ” 

Hajime leans in for a peck, now being softer than before.

" _Anything you do is already enough. No, more than enough. You're perfect..._ " Nagito softly caresses his lovers cheek, his eyes melting in admiration.

" _So are you_." Hajime leaves a kiss on Nagitos forehead. Or hair. His white cloudy curls that reek the smell of hospital and cotton always get in the way. Despite that he will always shower his boyfriend in kisses. " _Why did you wake me up?_ "

" _I missed you. Besides it's almost 12. You would wake up eventually_." Nagito buries his head in Hinatas neck.

Hajime stretches, yet carefully so he doesn't disturb his boyfriend much. “I _could have slept a bit more._ ”

“ _Sorry."_ Nagito let's out an awkward chuckle. _"You should listen to me when I tell you to sleep earlier._ ” Nagito slides off of Hajimes shoulder, getting up. He's still wearing his pijamas. The ones with the little clovers on them. Hajimes on the other hand are plain. “ _Do you want me to let you sleep more_?"

" _No, it's alright_." Hinata gets up too embracing his partner in a warm hug. And Nagito as always, shuts his eyes and reciprocates the hug.


End file.
